Swing, baby, Swing!
by Faery of Night
Summary: This is Amu X Ikuto. Amu is embarrassed by how she dances and the music she listens to. She doesn't want anyone to know, but secrets always seem to get out.
1. Chapter 1

**So another story from me. I really need to branch out and write stuffs that are not for Shugo Chara, but I can't help it. Shugo Chara is one of my current obsessions. By the way, you people need to stop writing such nice reviews. I feel too happy, then I feel like I'm being smug…or something like that. I love you. Remember that. I will love you forever. I should probably write the story now. Yeah I think I'll do that.**

**p.s: I'm ignoring the whole 'they're in Japan' thing, kind of. Just ignore my non-japanese things. Also, They are now in highschool, Amu, Tadase, and Nadeshiko are in 9th grade, Kukai is in 10th, and Yaya in 8th grade. Also, Ikuto is a 12th grader, which messes with his age a little but he needs to be here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

"I don't dance." Amu said, for the millionth time to Ami. Ami blinked her eyes pleadingly. Amu shook her head and walked away.

"Amu-chan that was mean, she's your little sister." Ran said in a scolding tone. "Besides, it's good exercise!" she added.

"I don't care, it's embarrassing. What if someone saw? I can't dance, so I don't dance." Amu replied, looking away.

"That's Amu-chan's 'Cool and Spicy' character again." Miki whispered to Suu, who giggled.

Amu shook her head, and dove onto her bed. _I mean, I used to dance, I still do, but never when someone is around. Besides, I don't exactly like the same music, or dancing, as other people do. I have to keep that a secret though; I just pretend to love 'normal' music. It's not bad but……_ Amu's thoughts trailed off there. "Do you really think Ami cares that I don't dance to her singing?" she questioned, a little concerned.

"I'm sure it's fine desu." Suu said, yawning, "She's so little, she probably won't remember tomorrow." Amu nodded, reassured. Then, slowly, everyone fell into a soft sleep.

Amu slowly opened her eyes and she looked at her clock. _I have one hour. _She thought. After around fifteen minutes, she slowly got up and dressed. She was about to go down and have breakfast when Suu cracked her egg open.

"Amu-chan what are you doing, desu? You're not even wearing your uniform, desu." She said, confused and yawning.

"Wait, it's a holiday." Miki said, suddenly fully awake though stretching. Suddenly, Ran popped out of her egg, full of energy.

"Where are we going Amu-chan? Is it just a walk or are we going to do something fun?" she asked, her voice bright and cheery. Amu just sighed and walked downstairs.

She made herself some breakfast and ate it quickly. She then rushed back upstairs and grabbed a bag; it had some clothes in it. She quickly zipped it up and walked back downstairs. "I'm going for a walk guys, I'll see you later." With that, she left.

"Should we follow her?" Miki asked, sure Amu was up to something. Ran nodded and Suu smiled. So they left, keeping behind Amu at all times. She got on the train, to their surprise, and got off far from home. It seemed as if they were on the other side of the city.

"Where is she going, desu?" Suu questioned, worried, "Won't she get lost, desu?"However, it seemed as though Amu knew exactly where she was going, after a few minutes of walking, she entered a large dance studio. It was called _**Swing, baby, swing!**_

"What kind of name is that?" Miki asked, curious. The studio had large windows, allowing anyone to see inside. The three Chara's stayed outside to watch, being unable to open the door.

"Hi Kyoto-sensei, is Kyo-kun here yet?" Amu asked a woman, seemingly in her mid-twenties. She had dark brown wavy hair just past her shoulders, and her eyes were dark green.

"No," she replied, "he never is, I don't know why you ask anymore."

"Neither do I, I guess I'll change then." Amu replied, and then walked into a room in the back of the studio. When she came out, she was dressed in a black trumpet skirt, a v-neck navy blue tank top(it has thick straps that cover her whole shoulder), and some black shoes covered in velvet, with a heel(!). Her hair was completely down, no red X's at all. It seemed totally different from what she usually wore.

Just then a boy, seemingly around Amu's age, walked in. His short hair was a dirty blonde color, and his eyes bright green. Amu's characters followed in behind him and before Amu turned to look they hid behind a chair near the door.

"Yo Amu-chan! ready to dance?" He questioned. Amu smiled and nodded.

"As soon as you get dressed." She replied. He laughed and then went into a back room, he came out wearing wide legged black pants, a black shirt, a black tuxedo-like coat, with a white skinny tie, and rather shiny black shoes(!). "Okay then, all dressed, shoes tied, all we need is music! What do we have this fine early morning Kyoto-sensei?"

"We've got a classic." She replied, and then pressed a button on the stereo. The two began tapping their feet, to the music, when suddenly they burst into dance. The stereo blasted all sorts of musical instruments.

It was very old music, but it was fast-paced and the two danced like crazy. Their feet were all over, suddenly Kyo lifted Amu up over him. She flipped over his back and he offered his hands from underneath him, which Amu took, and he pulled her up. If you hadn't guessed it, they were swing dancing.(!!)

"Wow, it's atheletic." Ran said in awe.

"and artistic." Miki added.

"and fun" Suu supplied

"and hard." A voice said behind the three. They jumped and looked back, a shugo chara was behind them, his hair green and his eyes yellow. He wore a black shirt and pants, and his hair was cut short. A black feather rested behind his ear. "I honestly don't know why he does this." He continued.

"Who are you?" Suu questioned happily, floating around him.

"I'm Kyo's Shugo chara, name's Ryuu. I'm guessing you're Amu's guardian characters?" He said plainly, then he yawned.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm Ran." Ran answered

"I'm Miki" the artistic chara added.

"I'm Suu, nice to meet you, desu." The green guardian added.

"So Amu finally brought you? Kyo's wanted to see you for a long time. Amu always had an excuse though." Ryuu said, seemingly uncaring.

"Actually," Ran said, "we didn't know where Amu was going, we just followed her. She doesn't know yet."

"Whatever." Ryuu said, then he floated down to rest on the chair.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Amu were dancing. The two had upped their pace, and Amu was being swung all around. She let out a laugh and soon the music stopped.

"Want some water Amu-chan?" Kyo questioned, breathing heavily. Amu, also breathing heavy, nodded and Kyo disappeared into the back room.

_I'm so glad I found someone to practice with. Swing is hard to do alone, and I had to find someone who would agree to meet at ridiculous times in the morning sometimes. The circumstances were perfect, he lived on the other side of town and had to practice in secret too. I'm practicing in secret because I didn't want anyone to know. He practices in secret because his girlfriend is a freak. She doesn't want him to practice with any other girls, but she's no good! She doesn't have to worry though, because Kyo-kun is loyal to her. I'm glad about that, it takes away the awkwardness somewhat. If I knew he liked me, or I liked him, I couldn't dance, _Amu thought while Kyo got the water. Soon he was back and he tossed her a bottle.

"I really wish you guys were normal, I hate getting up early." The teacher said, "I swear you are better than any of my other students! Yet you have to do this in secret! Why does Kami hate me?" The dancers just laughed.

Kyoto-sensei then clicked the button again and the two began dancing. At the start of the third song, a few people stood outside the window, watching. When the two heard clapping, they realized that once again, they had been caught. Since neither of them recognized any of the faces in the crowd, they upped their dancing. By the end of the fifth song, the crowd had swelled and was clapping. The duo bowed, and then headed off into two different back rooms to change. By the time they were back in normal clothes, the crowd had dispersed.

"Okay, out you go. My real class starts in fifteen minutes." The dancing instructor said quickly. On the way out, Ran, Miki, and Suu hitched a ride on Amu's bag. Once out of the studio, they rushed up to Amu's face.

"Amu-chan that was amazing!" ran burst out excitedly.

Suu nodded and added, "Why did you tell us you couldn't dance, desu?"

"What are you doing here? Did you watch? How did you get here?" Amu yelled at the three. All three blushed and finally Miki explained.

"We followed you because you were acting weird this morning." She said slowly, afraid Amu would yell again.

"Are these your Characters?" Kyo questioned. Amu sighed and nodded as the three introduced themselves. Then Kyo introduced himself and Ryuu.

"We already know him, desu. We met when you were dancing." Suu explained.

Amu began talking to the three then, "Listen guys, I don't want you to tell anyone about my dancing. You are the only ones, besides Kyo and Ryuu, who know about it. I don't want to be made fun of."

"But Amu-cha--" Ran began but was cut off.

"NO!" Amu yelled. The three characters agreed. Soon they parted ways with Kyo and were on the train again. They got home just as Amu's parents woke up.

"Amu-chan where were you?" her Mama asked.

"I went for a walk, why?" she asked, her carefree dancing attitude completely gone now and her 'cool and spicy' character taking over. After no answer from her mom for what seemed like five minutes, Amu rushed back upstairs to put her bag away. When she opened her door she found…………

* * *

**WOO! A cliffie! Guess you'll have to wait! Now you are probably wondering about the(!) and(!!) .Well here is an explanation.**

**(!)Amu's shoes are here: **_**ht tp/ ww w.dance store.co m/shoeswomens.html**_** they are the aris allen 1930's velvet oxford's in black.**

**Amu's skirt here: ****_ht tp/ /w ww.dances tore.co m/clotheswomens.html_ it's the black trumpet skirt.**

**Kyo's pants: **** _htt p/ /ww w.dance store.co m/clothesmens.html_ they are the first ones**

**Kyo's shoes:**** _htt p/w ww.dances tore.co m/shoesmens.html_ also the first ones**

**(!!)Not sure what swing dancing is? Here is the Url of a good video : _ht tp/ /ww w.yout ube.co m/watch?vmyJj0mNNe1Y _  
**

**(this is fast swing dancing which is what Kyo and Amu were doing)**

**Make sure you get rid of the spaces!**

**That is about it. Mmmyep. Love you guys. R&R!! **

**-Faery.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started this chapter before the first even got put up! Yet it's still so late! Hope you guys like this fanfiction. Oh and Nadeshiko is Nadeshiko. I'm not ready to work with Nagehiko yet. Also, I'm going to say that Amu feels very comfortable around Kyu, he's like a brother to her. One more thing, Amu has been swing dancing for a couple years now, but her parents don't know what she does. They do know she hangs out with Kyo and he's been at her house a few times, but they know that they are just friends. Review answer time!**

**Youichiix33: You guessed it!**

**FTD: There's a lot of Kyo in this chapter but I wanted him to meet Amu's friends and bring out his character a little more. That was helpful! I was contemplating a scene but now I see what you mean and thus I have decided not to use it. I was really having trouble deciding if I should use it or not.**

**This Sayuri-Sama****: Am I too predictable? You also guessed it!**

**Special Thanks:**

**darknessfollows**

**Innocent Butterfly**

**moonlightnin**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Ikuto. Lying on her bed, hands behind his head. She stepped in and closed the door in case anyone came up. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, angry.

"Well I came to annoy you early, for a change in pace, and ended up a little late. I saw you get off the train, so I rushed back here. Answer your question?" Ikuto answered plainly.

"So you came here just to annoy me?" Amu said, anger evident in her voice.

Ikuto hopped of the bed, slowly walked toward her, and lifted up her chin. He brought his face within an inch of hers and whispered "Yep." Amu jumped back, blushing crazily. She was about to punch him when he grabbed the bag, which was still strung around her arm. "What's in here?" he questioned playfully. He began to unzip it.

"Don't touch that!" Amu yelled, pulling it back. "Just get out of here you pervert!"

"If you didn't want me to come you shouldn't have left your balcony door open." He replied slyly.

"I thought I'd be safe! You never 'visit' in the morning!" Amu yelled back.

From downstairs she heard her mother calling, "Amu-chan is everything alright?" it sounded as if her mother was getting closer.

"Oh no! She's coming up here! Ikuto please leave." She pleaded. Ikuto just sat on the bed and stared at her. "No Ikuto please! I'm begging!" He continued to stare. Amu's mother was at the door and Amu turned to face the music.

"Is everything alright in here?" her mother questioned, opening the door.

"I can explain Mama!" Amu cried out.

"Explain what?" her mother questioned, seemingly oblivious.

Amu turned around and Ikuto wasn't there "N…nothing."

"Anyway Amu, someone just called." After using no emotions on those words, her mother cried out excitedly, "and it's a boy!" she handed Amu the phone.

"Umm, hello?" she questioned.

"Hinamori-san?" it was Tadase.

"Yes Tadase-kun?" Amu said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Everyone is going out, would you like to come too?" he asked.

"Sure when and where?" she asked casually.

"At the park in an hour." He said in the same tone.

"Kay, I'll be there. See you later Tadase-kun." Amu said, as she hung up, barely hearing Tadase's "good bye". She handed the phone back to her mother who was smiling.

"Are you going out with a boy Amu-chan?" she questioned.

"No, it's me and my friends. Two of which happen to be boys. Stop getting excited Mama." She replied, rolling her eyes. _A normal mother would be suspicious! My mom is so weird, _she thought. As soon as her disappointed mother left, Amu rushed to her balcony door and slid it shut, then locked it. She decided to wear the clothes she had on already. She was wearing black shorts, a black tank top with red lace on the straps and bottom, and black shoes with red laces. She left her hair free of red X's.

_What will I do for an hour? I've already eaten breakfast and I'm dressed, _she thought. Amu did what any rational teenager would do, when they weren't in the mood for T.V. and didn't have much else to do. She put in some earphones and listened to some music, and of course what else would a swing dancer want to listen to more than swing? Well usually they listen to a number of things, but Amu loved swing music. She had other music on her mp3, but she was in a swinging mood. Amu laid down on her bed and moved her feet to the rhythm. Before she knew it she only had ten minutes left. She rushed downstairs, earphones still in.

"Bye mama and papa! I'm going to meet some friends!" she called out. She ran out the door, her shugo chara's following. Shortly after she left there was a knock at the door. Amu's mother rushed to get it.

"Oh, hello Kyo-kun. Amu's not here, I can call her if you want though." She said as she opened the door.

"It's okay, I just came over to say hi." He said, and then walked away.

Amu was still listening to her music as she walked into the large park. She then realized that she wasn't sure where she was supposed to meet them. She wandered around the park's pathways walking in time with the music. The beat was infectious and soon she was twirling every once in a while as she walked. It was in the middle of a twirl when she heard a voice from behind.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?" It was Nadeshiko; there was a giggle in her voice. Amu turned, hoping she wouldn't see what she knew was there. _I hate it when I'm right, _she thought as the entire group gave her a weird look. Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard another voice.

"Amu-chan! What're you listening to?" Kyo asked as he stole an earphone. He listened for a moment, tapping his foot before he said, "Isn't this the one we were d…" He was cut short by a vicious glare sent by Amu. That was when he noticed the group of four people standing in front of them, questioning looks on their faces.

"Umm, guys this is my friend Kyo-kun." Amu said slowly, then her head shot towards Kyo as something occurred to her. "What _are_ you doing here?"

Kyo saw a perfect opportunity to totally mess with Amu, something he didn't do often. "What, a guy can't visit his girlfriend?" He said, very convincingly. Amu smiled at Kyo. Kyo was scared now, that wasn't a normal smile.

The four stared wide-eyed at Amu. The smile seemed genuine to them. Nadeshiko, kept trying to say something but she couldn't speak, Tadase seemed a little depressed, and Yaya just stood there. Kukai however, thought something was up. Amu's smile was growing creepier every minute.

"So we're going out now? Let me tell Amaya then. I have her number you know, it's in my cell." She said in a dangerous voice as she got out her cell phone. Panicking he grabbed it from her and closed it.

"Okay, okay! I was going to come over to your house to hang out with you." He said, defeated.

"Alright then, you can hang out with all of us. Just let me introduce you." She said, laughing.

"I bet I can guess." He said smiling. He pointed to each of them "Fujisaki-san, Souma-san, Hotori-san, and Yuiki-san." He got them all right. Amu stared at him, as did the four.

"You have to much time on your hands, Kyo." Ryuu said, popping up from behind him.

"He has a character?" Tadase practically yelled out.

Amu nodded and said, "Yeah, his name's Ryuu." _And he's incredibly lazy, _she thought to herself, _I'm surprised he even came. Kyo's a really busy guy and always has full schedule. He barely has any time to relax, so his would-be self is a lazy teenager. _

"Nice to meet you, uh….." Tadase began, but forgot his name.

"Yamaguchi Kyo." Kyo supplied.

"Yamaguchi-san then." Tadase said firmly.

"Can Yaya call you Kyo-kun?" Yaya burst out, hoping for a yes. _She still acts like a little kid,_ Amu thought. Kyo nodded and Yaya smiled at him. Kukai and Nadeshiko just gave him their award-winning smiles and the six began to walk off.

"So," Nadeshiko began, making small talk, " How did you meet Amu-chan?" Amu shot Kyo a look, and he knew he had to make something up, fast.

"Well, I was in a, umm, dance studio, picking up my girlfriend, Amaya, and Amu-chan was watching. It was ballet, so she was just sitting there amazed at everyone's flexibility. She, uhhh, somehow made friends with Amaya in a span of five minutes, then noticed Ryuu behind my shoulder." Kyo hoped his story was convincing enough.

Amu hid her face, in case someone looked at her. She was holding in laughter that could have shaken buildings. _That isn't how it happened at all! I met Amaya a week before I met him! She wasn't in ballet, but swing dancing for beginners! She was nice but continuously warned me that Kyo was hers! I met Ryuu after I joined the same swing dancing class as Kyo, which only happened because sensei said I was naturally good and bumped me up into the intermediate class. I need to calm down! It isn't that funny! _Eventually Amu calmed down and was able to pick up on the conversation.

"So what are your would be selves?" Kyo questioned the group.

Nadeshiko spoke up first, "Well, this is Temari and she's a bit…violent." She giggled as Temari gave Kyo her 'death look'.

"Daichi is mine, he's all about being active and likes all sports!" Kukai said to him, smiling big.

"Yaya has Pepe! She's a baby, I wish I was like a baby!" Yaya said excitedly. Tadase looked away, not wanting to share his rather embarrassing self. That was when Kukai smiled at Kyo and quickly said,

"Prince!"

"Listen to me subjects! Do what I say and you shall live! Bring me the embryo and make me ruler of the world! Muahahahaha!" Tadase had character changed with Kiseki, and this went on for sometime. Of course Tadase was embarrassed by this when he came out of it. To escape his embarrassment he asked Kyo about Ryuu.

"Well, I'm usually really busy. Even this morning I got up early, and I'm always working hard so Ryuu is a lazy teenager. Not exactly the best Shugo Chara. Just make sure you don't ask me to 'work'." He smiled as Ryuu rolled his eyes and sighed at him.

Eventually after quite a bit of time Yaya mentioned something about 'food', 'sweets', and 'ice cream'. They all decided to go to a small restaurant where they could all sit outside. Yaya ordered a chocolate ice cream and everyone else ordered snacks. Amu, who had been listening to her music in one ear, was surprised when she felt a tug. Once again, Kyo was listening.

"Can you just leave me and my music alone?" she questioned him.

Kyo whispered in her ear, so that no one else could hear, "Imagine their faces if we just started dancing out of nowhere. Especially if I did the same move as this morning." Amu tried to keep the giggle in, but it escaped, and then turned into a full-blown laugh. Her four other friends gave her a strange look.

She shook her head at them, "You guys wouldn't understand at all. Inside joke." They all continued eating, making small talk.

"I'm going to miss the train if I don't go! Bye Amu-chan! Bye Fujisaki-san, Hotori-san, Souma-san, and Yuiki-san!" Kyo said as he got up.

"Call me Yaya-chan, Kyo-kun! Bye-bye!" Yaya called back at him. The others just waved. "Yaya likes Kyo-kun." She said when he was out of earshot.

"Yaya-chan, that isn't polite. Amu-chan obviously likes Yamaguchi-san." Nadeshiko said, sipping her drink.

"Ehh? I don't like Kyo-kun! He has a girlfriend, and he's more like a brother too me." Amu replied, no blush in sight.

"You must be telling the truth, Amu-chan, you aren't even blushing!" Nadeshiko said, smiling broadly.

"What?" Amu said angrily back at her. Nadeshiko ignored her, smiling slightly. It was then that Tadase realized something.

"He rides the train home? Where does he live?" he questioned Amu.

"He lives on the other side of town, why?" she answered.

"What were you doing on the other side of town Hinamori-san?"

"U..Uhm, you see I was. Well I don't remember, it was so long ago." She stammered back, earning yet another questioning look from the four.

"How long have you known this guy?" Kukai asked her.

"A couple years." Amu stated. They gave her a shocked look now.

"How come we haven't ever met him until now?" Kukai practically yelled back. Amu blushed slightly and shrugged. It was then she felt another tug at her ear. Kukai had grabbed her other earphone, she quickly tugged it back from him before he could hear anything.

"You've met him and he left, can we move on now?" she said in her 'cool and spicy' tone.

"Ah that reminds me," Tadase said to the group, "The reason I wanted everyone out today was because we need to brainstorm a theme for the upcoming dance at school. We're the representatives of the freshman student body and each group of representatives needs to come up with a theme. Then, one of the themes will be picked out of a hat."

"Why are me and Kukai-kun here then?" Yaya questioned, pointing at herself, then Kukai.

"I'm here to make sure you don't pick the same Theme as the Sophmores, plus I didn't want to be left out. I made sure Tadase invited you since I didn't want you to be left out either."

"Okay, then let's begin." Tadase said. He looked around; no one was willing to speak first.

"Traditional Japanese?" Nadeshiko spoke first. Tadase put it down on a piece of paper while the others just smiled. _Nadeshiko is so predictable,_ Amu thought.

Soon everyone was into it, shouting out different themes. Amu, however hadn't spoke once. It was Kukai that noticed.

"What, you don't have anything to say?" he questioned her.

"Well, I uh, can't really think of any good ones." Amu answered looking away.

"Suu has an idea, desu! What about swing dancing, desu?" She supplied, while Amu shot her a glare.

"What's that?" Nadeshiko questioned, looking confused.

"Well, umm, Amu-chan can explain, desu." She answered, twirling around. Everyone looked at Amu.

"It's a really old type of dance, it can be really fast paced or slower. I know a video online that I could show you." She supplied, trying hard not to blush.

"It sounds interesting, why don't we go to your house and watch it?" Tadase questioned. Amu nodded then they all got up and headed to her house.

There it is the next chapter! It should have been up sooner but I had Zero time on the computer this week, sorry guys. I hope you liked it! Yay swing dancing! That's it….yep. Woo hoo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the next chapter of swing, baby, swing! You better like it….or else! Heh…just kidding, but if you do like it I will love you more than if you didn't. I give my love away to freely. Does it scare you that I love my readers? It's a friendship love so don't be scared, I promise not to stalk you. :D**

**Review replies:**

**Thanks too:**

**Youichiix33**

**fluffypenguinscandy**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Sakura Angel 4eva **

**MochiMochi-tan**

**vampgirl8**

**nab2000: Ryo? I have Kyo and Ryuu but no Ryo. However, I get my names from 20000 names . com. And also… Yay swing dancing! I'm gonna learn how to soon!**

**ANBU Inu:** **Yes, Yes it is!**

**Blawwmkw:Thanks! I can't wait until I can read the 4th**

**This Sayuri-Sama: Thanks, and Goddess bless you!**

**Now on with the show!….or rather the story…..heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Bad, bad, BAD! I will kill Suu for this. They can't find out, I have to seem uninterested. What am I going to do? Why did I say anything, I should have acted like Suu was crazy! It would have worked! She's so ditzy... ,_ Amu thought to herself as she led everyone to her house.

"Mama, Papa?" she yelled out as she opened the door, there was no answer. "They probably went out with Ami somewhere, come on the computer is this way." She walked into the room where they kept the computer. She got on youtube and typed 'Lindy hop' into the search bar. She clicked on a video.

"Wow, that was kind of cool." Kukai said, it was after the video.

"It seemed kind of weird though, and some of those moves were embarrassing." Tadase supplied.

"It wins my vote as our choice." Nadeshiko said and Yaya nodded. Tadase looked to Kukai who shrugged.

"Hinamori-san?" he questioned.

Amu shrugged, "If you want to. I don't really care."

"Then it's decided. Besides, doing something weird like that could be fun." Tadase said indifferently, inside Amu deflated a little.

"So what do we wear?" Nadeshiko asked, "in case it gets picked."

"You can wear anything but some good dancing shoes would be best, often girls wear swishy skirts that fly out a lot, boys should wear suits…." Amu trailed off noticing the surprised looks everyone gave her. "I suppose it really doesn't matter though." She said quickly, her 'Cool and Spicy' character saving her.

_**One of week later:**_

"Okay then, pull one out of the basket." One senior said to the other, he did. "What is it?"

"Swing dancing. Everything is on the list so get the decorations together. Let's announce it." He answered.

Amu sighed, nothing eventful had happened in the last week. Everyone had pretty much forgotten about Kyo. Amu had been falling asleep when a loud voice came out of the loudspeaker.

"The drawing for the dance is done. The winning theme is 'Swing Dancing' so get your dancing shoes and buy your tickets now! Tickets will be on sale for the next week, the dance is Saturday night, starting at eight!"

Amu sighed, just her luck. Everything had been so normal. _Maybe I won't go to the dance. But it would be my first!_ She thought to herself. Soon the bell rang and they were let out of class. Amu ran through the halls at lightning speed.

"Hinamori-san, where are you going? Everyone is going out for ice cream to celebrate our choice being picked!" Tadase called after her rapidly retreating figure.

"Sorry, I have to catch the bus!" she called back to him. She kept running as long as she could, when she was halfway there, she slowed down and settled on a fast walk. Suddenly something black jumped out of a tree and landed in front of her. She was only a little alarmed, she was used to it.

"Where are you going, Amu?" he questioned in a teasing tone, holding her back with his hand.

"Let go!" she shouted and pushed his arm away, then continued walking.

"Touchy today, aren't we?" He said rolling his eyes and smirking.

"Shut up! Why are you following me anyway?" she said exasperated.

"You told me to shut up then asked a question, a little contradictory isn't it?" he asked receiving a glare from Amu. "What a guy can't walk home from school?"

"You? Walking home from school. Now that could make me laugh. You haven't been at school all week." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh, so you were looking for me Amu?" he questioned playfully, once again smirking.

"No! wh..why would I? We just happen to go to the same school! I couldn't help but notice!" Amu yelled back, blushing profusely. She turned her face to try and hide it. She looked to the right and realized she was on the wrong side of the road. She quickly ran across and sat on the bench for the bus. Ikuto sat next to her.

"So, where are we going?" he questioned.

"_I'm_ going to meet Kyo-kun!" she said angrily, glaring at him. _Wait, he hasn't met Kyo-kun yet. Oh well, I guess I'll have to explain._ She thought to herself.

"Who is that? Your boyfriend?" Ikuto said teasingly knowing-or rather thinking- he was wrong. Amu saw a chance to mess with Ikuto, and get back at him for always teasing her.

"Actually, yes he is." Amu said, while looking away to hide the slight blush, and smile, on her face. Ikuto was shocked, he couldn't think of anything to say. _Is it true? Why won't she show me her face? Wait…why should I care, _he thought, also looking away.

_I made it awkward, but he deserves it with all these years of teasing me, _Amu thought, still looking away as her smile wouldn't fade. "So, are you really going to follow me?" she questioned. Just then the bus pulled up, both of them got on and Ikuto sat next to her.

He smirked and said, "Does that answer your question?" Amu rolled her eyes and looked out the window. _Shouldn't I care more about this? Why don't I panic like usual, why is it okay for Ikuto to know? _She mentally questioned herself, puzzled by the way she was acting.

"You know," Ikuto said, breaking the silence, "I'm going to have to beat this 'Kyo' up for stealing you from me."

"You wouldn't. Stop messing with me!" Amu said, once again blushing. She never had been able to get her blushing problem under control. She was still like a grade-schooler when it came to that.

"Yes I would, he stole my precious Amu from me." Ikuto said, grabbing Amu and holding her to his chest. If possible, her face got even redder.

"You don't even like me!" Amu protested, pushing away from him. Some of the others on the bus had begun to stare. She looked away trying to hide her blush.

"Hiding your blush again Amu? Was I too close to you?" he questioned seductively.

"N..No! Why would I blush for someone like you?" She questioned, trying to use her 'Cool and Spicy' character.

"You know that doesn't work on me. Besides I can still see your blush, aren't you being unfaithful?" he questioned slyly as Amu gave him a curious stare.

"Unfaithful to who?" she questioned Ikuto, who almost, _almost,_ laughed.

"Forgot about your 'boyfriend' already?" he asked with that signature smirk of his. The look on Amu's face when she remembered what she had said was priceless.

"I, umm, well. You caught me, he's not my boyfriend." She answered with a sigh. _If only I had remembered! I suppose the thought of us being boyfriend and girlfriend left my head too quickly, it just seems like it could never happen,_ Amu thought.

"So what is he then?" Ikuto questioned. Amu gave him a sly look and answered,

"He's my dance partner."

* * *

**Yes, I am quite aware that this is a short chapter, but aren't you glad I finally updated? I've been busy and had a bit of writers block. Plus I'm kinda stressed out for various reasons. I don't think this Chappy was very good but oh well. Review or I might destroy you. I mean big time destroy you, maybe. Actually, probably not. This is long. I'm done now. (p.s. super lame beta so it wasn't looked over by anyone else. Sorry if it sucks…bad)**

**Faery**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPER GASP OF LOVE!! She told Ikuto….she seriously told him? What possessed her to do that?**

**Amu: you wrote it.**

**What the…… I don't talk to the characters in my author notes! NOW LEAVE!**

**I think I may be on drugs…but I'm not sure. I don't know what possessed **_**me **_**to write that really, it wasn't what I've been thinking at all. OH WELL! It's too late now. What's gonna happen? There be a lot of reviews so this might take up a whole page. (You probably have realized I finally fixed the computer wit this story on it )  
**

**Thanks to:**

**JennyKim319**

**Fluffypenguinscandy: I like Amu X Ikuto too much. Plus I already have an Ikuto X ooc**

**Shiro-Kitsune8**

**Youichiix33: I know I'm just as surprised as you are, which is odd since it's my story.**

**SunamiHV**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Mayalah**

**Nab2000: glad you liked the chapter! And yes, I haven't named the school but they all go to the same high school.**

**Saki-Animeluver97**

**ANBU Inu: I wouldn't destroy you! I was speaking to the silent readers! Sends glares out at silent readers**

**ShinobiShinigami58: you'll see what he does **

**MochiMochi-tan**

**sounchy: sorry for the wait! (stupid computers...)**

**kashiena**

**Sakuras Heart Healer: once more sorry for the wait. the computer crashed!**

**Crystalkyubbi-chan**

**XxTokioNekoGirlxX**

**miyuki-chan332**

**KeikoHayasaka: wow three reviews thanks! :)  
**

**That was a lot of reviews! Thanks guys!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_What was that? Why would I say that? My stupid mouth acts on its own, I swear! But I kind of feel like it's okay to tell him. He probably wouldn't make fun of me. Wait, he always makes fun of me! Why... _Amu's thoughts immediately after telling Ikuto went along those lines.

"Are you serious?" Ikuto asked with his eyebrows raised in question.

"You're going to follow me all the way?" Amu asked, when Ikuto nodded she replied, "Then there is no use in lying, yes I am serious." _I hate you Ikuto,_ Amu thought while glaring at him.

The rest of the ride was in silence, both thinking their own thoughts. Amu stayed along the lines of _Why_. Ikuto was just puzzled. _Amu as a dancer? _It didn't seem possible to him. Eventually the bus stopped and Amu left the bus with Ikuto right behind her. He was a little surprised when he realized how far they had come.

"Why are we on the other side of town?" Ikuto asked Amu, completely puzzled. She ignored him and kept walking, eventually they made it to a dance studio, Ikuto read the large letters above the door _**Swing, baby, swing! **_They walked in and Ran, Miki, and Suu popped out of their eggs and sat on a chair in the back of the room.

"Hinamori-san! You brought someone?" Amu's teacher cried out as the two walked in.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up Kyoto-sensei, I'm not coming out of secrecy. I had no choice he followed me." Amu said to her teacher with a smile. "I'll go change, I'm guessing Kyo-kun isn't here yet."

"Of course he isn't!" She replied with a small laugh and a roll of her eyes. Amu left the room and headed for one of the doors in the back, she had put her swing dancing clothes in her school bag. _I have to admit, Ran, Miki, and Suu knowing opens up times. Now I can come here directly after school_ Amu thought while changing.

After Amu had gone into the back room Kyo walked in. "Did I actually get here before Amu-chan?" he questioned after looking around.

"No, she's in the back changing. You should know that's impossible." The teacher replied. Kyo just laughed and headed for a different door in the back. _Am I invisible?_ Ikuto questioned himself in his mind.

The duo exited their separate rooms at the same time. Both laughed when they noticed. Ikuto looked at what they were wearing, _it doesn't seem like Amu at all._

"Okay, as you all already know, I have brought, or rather, I was followed here today. This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Ikuto this is my teacher Kyoto-sensei and my dance partner Yamaguchi Kyo." Amu introduced everyone. They just nodded at each other.

"So are you finally coming out of the closet Amu-chan?" Kyo asked with a smile.

"No, he followed me. Oh! You won't believe what happened Kyo-kun! I told you how Suu said that thing about swing dancing right? Well, it was picked as the dance theme!" Amu told Kyo quickly.

"Really? Are you going to go?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"I think so, but I probably won't dance. I'm hoping Tadase-kun will ask me." Amu replied. The teacher was looking for a CD in the back so they had time to chat.

"What about T. you don't want him to ask you out?" Kyo said with an evil smile on his face. When Amu looked confused his eyes darted in Ikuto's direction. Then she got it. T was Ikuto's surname initial; lucky for her Ikuto was also confused.

"No! Absolutely not! He wouldn't ask me anyway. Now shut-up Kyo-kun." Amu said with a blush spreading across her face and a glare at Kyo.

"Found it!" the teacher yelled out. She put the CD into the stereo and turned it up. Ikuto sat down in one of the chairs, his expression puzzled. He watched as the two stood close to each other, then as if without warning they began to dance. The fast dance moves had him slightly impressed, and then the flipping began. They were all over the floor, and they did it for three songs! By the end of the last they were breathing fast and sweating. They clasped hands and bowed to the crowd that had once again gathered outside of the studio. Both laughed immediately after.

"That was a good one, those were some long songs. I'll get us some water." Amu offered, breathing heavily. Kyo just nodded and sat next to Ikuto.

"So that's it. We do this a few more times if we have time. Always three songs then a break, what do you think?" Kyo asked Ikuto, breathing heavily.

"I think you guys are great. How do you do it?" Ikuto questioned, startled into speaking.

"We just do, Kyoto-sensei says we're her best students. You know, Amu has never brought anyone here before. Once, this guy, his name was, umm, Tadase. Yeah Hotori-san, he was following her and she couldn't shake him off. She actually called me and told me she couldn't make it. She must really trust you." Kyo said in a bored tone.

"Hm" Ikuto said in reply. _She trusts me more than kiddy king? That's odd… _he thought.Just then Amu came back in and tossed a water bottle to Kyo. They took a few minutes to rest then went back to dancing. Yoru, who was in Ikuto's pocket sleeping in his egg, woke up and peered out. He saw Amu and Kyo dancing but was uninterested. He floated away to the chair next to Ikuto's where the other Chara's were sitting.

"Hey guys, what's up, nya?" he asked the three.

"Oh, just watching those two dance." Ran replied, focused on the two. Yoru gave up, they didn't even care that he was there. Then he noticed another Chara that he hadn't seen before. He floated over and said, "Who are you, nya?

"Names Ryuu, Kyo's Shugo Chara. Who are you?" Ryuu replied lazily.

"Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara. Are you watching them dance too?" Yoru replied, trying to start a conversation.

"Not really, I don't like watching him work. Work is stupid, it's so much easier to just… take…a…nap." and with that Ryuu was asleep. Yoru sighed and turned to watch the two dancers. He was lightly interested, this didn't really serve as much more than slight entertainment to an alley cat like Yoru.

Eventually Amu and Kyo were done. Kyo had to leave immediately to go to some random extracurricular activity so Amu left with Ikuto following her.

"So, Amu, I hear I'm the only person who knows about this." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

Amu blushed a little and replied, "So, it doesn't mean that you're special. It just means that you followed me like a stalker."

"Not according to what that guy said. Apparently you called an entire session off because you couldn't shake the kiddy king." Ikuto replied with a smile, his eyes slanted over to her, as he walked next to her.

"W…well, that was um, different." Amu stuttered with her gaze averted. Ikuto just smirked and continued walking. Amu counted her blessings; normally Ikuto would have some smart comment about that.

On the way home Amu took the train, it was faster and she was hoping Ikuto wouldn't have the money for it. He did. She sighed as he sat next to her.

"What's wrong Amu? You don't want me to come?" Ikuto said in a mock hurt voice.

"Like you'd really care if I didn't." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"So you do want me to come?" Ikuto said, his smirk popping up again.

Amu blushed and stuttered out, "N..n..no!" Ikuto just gave a small laugh. "Stop laughing at me!" Amu shouted at him, some of the people on the train looked at her and she blushed and looked out the window.

"You know Amu, if making you blush is so easy I don't even have to say anything, maybe I should stop trying." Ikuto said sounding serious.

Amu turned her head to him, "You are not serious." She said.

"Yes I am, I mean why try if I don't have too?" he said with a serious face.

Amu glared at him for a moment and turned away angrily. She refused to speak with him for the rest of the ride, although he only attempted a conversation once and laughed when she refused to speak to him.

They exited the train and Ikuto spoke up once more, "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment, Amu?" Amu glared at him a moment then turned away again. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her to his chest, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It makes me sad when you won't talk to me, Amu."

Amu's face was on fire, here was Ikuto, holding her, whispering to her, in front of all these people! "L..let go pervert!" Amu said in a loud voice. Ikuto immediately released her and she turned to face him. "Why would you do that!" she practically yelled in his face.

"I just wanted you to talk to me again Amu." Ikuto said in a mock hurt voice.

"As if you care! You just like to annoy and tease me!" Amu said to him in an angry voice while turning away from him.

"Is that what you think?" he said. Amu turned to answer but Ikuto was gone. She sighed in relief. She walked home in peace with just her Characters following her. Eventually, she made it home, without even another glimpse of Ikuto. She plopped down on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

" I wonder why I felt like I could tell Ikuto when I haven't told anyone else." Amu mused aloud.

"Maybe it's because you know Ikuto is just about the only person to see the real you. The guardians sometimes see it, but you still act all 'Cool and Spicy' with them. You never do that with Ikuto." Miki said honestly. Amu sat up and looked at her.

"I guess I never felt the need too." Amu said quietly, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Why do you think that is, Amu-chan?" Miki asked her inquisitively.

"What are you, my shrink? Besides, I never show Kyo-kun the 'Cool and Spicy' me." Amu said in defense, she had a feeling she wouldn't like where Miki was going with this.

"First of all, no I'm your level-headedness, second, that's true, but you're completely carefree with Kyo-kun. You barely even blush with him around. You aren't as carefree with Ikuto, it's a whole different relationship." Miki said. Amu looked up at the last word.

"W…what do you m…mean, relationship?" She stuttered out, blushing.

"You are the one who interpreted it that way, Amu-chan." Miki said with a smile as she disappeared into her egg.

"M..Miki!" Amu called out angrily, but got no response. _Why'd she have to say relationship? It was just a ploy and nothing else. I don't think I like Ikuto in that way, really though why would I like a pervert like him? Okay mental list time, jeez I'm having weird thoughts. But anyway, why would I like Ikuto?_

_1. He can be nice, sometimes_

_2. We can actually have a conversation_

_3. He's hot. I won't lie, at least not in my head. _Amu began blushing at her own thoughts

_4. He makes me think, this thought is an example itself._

_But why am I making this list anyway? Am I going to compare Ikuto to Tadase?_

_1. Tadase…_

_No stop I am not doing this……I can't stop myself. So reasons why I love Tadase_

_1. Tadase is cute._

_2. His smile makes me blush._

_3. I know for sure he likes at least a part of me._

_4. I can't think of any more._

_Do I really love Tadase? All of those reasons are just so, shallow I guess. I can't even hold a real conversation with him, but isn't that how it's supposed to be? Aren't you supposed to be flustered and blush-y? Mama and Papa aren't like that very often, only if one of them does or says something. Maybe I don't really love Tadase and maybe I do like Ikuto._ Amu's eyes opened quickly, she was scaring herself, this kind of honesty, she'd never shown it to even herself. She cut off all thoughts and turned out the lights. She forced herself into sleep to stop her thoughts.

* * *

**Guys, I totally wing this. Seriously this is written with whatever pops into my head. I start writing and don't stop until I'm out of ideas. This is crazy, I'M CRAZY. Woo! yeah! Anyway tell me if you notice some bad grammar or something, This Faery has lost her beta.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Oooooh Amu, you finally being honest? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just didn't know you like Ikuto, it's okay we all deny it at first. Or not, I kinda did. Why are you so dense?! FALL IN LOVE ALREADY, JEEZ!**

**Yeah, I must be on drugs. So we shall continue with this super-fic of super-love. Cause those things exist. On with the show!(I'm feeling RAndOm)**

* * *

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm. She groaned and sat up. Much like a zombie she got dressed and ready for school. The walk there was tiring but eventually she made it. She went to her locker, and caught a flash of blue. She began thinking again.

_Damn I had a perfect zombie act and he shows up today? He never comes to school!_ There he was indeed way over on the other side of the hallway and so far away. _I can't believe it I'm thinking it again! Why do I love Tadase? Do I like Ikuto? Well here are the answers self……………. Question one, I at least __**like **__him. But I'm right the reasons are too shallow I can't quite love him yet. Question two…………….Yes, I like Ikuto, but only a little tiny bit. I might have forgotten this all if he just hadn't shown up!_

She walked to her classroom and sat down at her desk, angry with herself. Why had this happened? Oh well, she could let her frustrations out at the end of today. She had another session with Kyo. He'd be surprised.

Lunchtime, her favorite part of the day. She could always relax and think, which was something she actually didn't want to do today. With her fiends surrounding her she thought she'd be safe, but all they talked about was the dance, which was just another worry for Amu.

"I'm going to ask Yuiki-san so that she can come with us." Amu heard Tadase say. She'd lost her chance to fall in love with him for real now.

"I'm going with Nadeshiko, but just as friends." Kukai said.

"So, who do you really want to ask Kukai?" Nadeshiko asked with a smile.

"Oh, um no one." Kukai said with a blush.

"Not even a certain long haired blonde girl who happens to be a singer?" Nadeshiko hinted, not really being subtle at all.

"She's still kind of our enemy isn't she?" Kukai said, trying to save himself although it didn't work. He just got a few odd looks before the talking resumed.

"So who are you going with, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Uh, well. I umm," _got to think of something fast! _ "I was going to ask…..Kyo-kun!" she said with a fake smile.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Kukai asked in a puzzled voice.

"Yeah, she's kind of crazy. He really wants to go and I'm going to try and get her to agree to it." Amu made up a lie quickly. _I don't want to go with Kyo I want to go with Tadase, or at least with Iku……No! I'd rather go by myself than with some guy who's just going to tease me. Especially now that I've given in to the fact that I actually like him a little. _Amu suppressed a sigh as she thought.

"Amu-chan what's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said trying to reassure her friends. They were still worried but they could tell she didn't want to talk. Soon the bell rang and they all went off to their respective classes. As Amu was walking down the hall she noticed Ikuto leaving school out of a side door, no one else seemed to notice. She vaguely wondered where he was going as she suppressed thoughts of like.

(After School)

"Hinamori, where are you going?" Kukai asked as Amu sped off in the opposite direction of her house.

"I have something to do!" She called back to the rapidly shrinking figure.

"Hinamori has been pretty busy lately hasn't she?" Kukai asked Tadase who was standing next to him.

"Yeah and she's always off in that direction…" He trailed off in answer.

"I missed the bus and the train!" Amu said aloud in frustration to no one in particular. "How will I get there on time?"

"You could always chara-change or transform with me!" Ran said waving her pom-poms in the air. Amu nodded and the two character changed. Still Amu was late, as she neared the studio she noticed someone walking out, he was sweating and was wearing a hat and sunglasses. She dropped down in an alley nearby and walked to the studio.

"Hey sensei." She said as she walked in.

"Oh, Amu-chan Kyo called off the session but said he wanted to meet you in the park just down the street." She replied with a worried look.

"Okay, is everything alright with him?" Amu asked noticing her expression.

"I don't know, he seemed sad." She replied. Amu nodded and left, using another character change to run fast. She got to the park and saw a very sad Kyo sitting on a bench, Amu sat next to him.

"Kyo-kun is everything alright?" Amu asked quietly. He had his head down.

"Amu-chan, I thought everything was okay. But apparently not, nope she actually hates me now! Isn't that great?" Kyo said in a sad sarcastic voice. He looked up at Amu with an entirely fake smile.

"Kyo-kun, no, it isn't Amaya is it? What happened?" Amu asked quickly.

"Well, she said that I wasn't nice enough. That we needed to spend more time together. It started because I wouldn't buy her some expensive teddy-bear thing. I just got my allowance! She would've used it all that day if I had bought that thing. I didn't even get angry when she said I should spend all my money on her. Of course this was all after the movie including three types of candy a large popcorn and a large drink that she kept mostly to herself. I kept refusing to buy it and she said she hated me and broke up with me!" He said, his voice angry and sorrowful at the same time.

"Kyo-kun I'm so sorry. Maybe she didn't mean it." Amu supplied hoping to cheer him up.

"No Amu-chan. She meant it, I know she did. I never told you about how I gave up guitar lessons for her and then when she still complained about time how I gave up on basketball, did I? All of it for her." He said his voice turning more angry and bitter.

"Kyo-kun…" Amu trailed off.

"It was all about her anyway. She only wanted me as a trophy, being popular in school and all." His voice turned sad again and Amu couldn't take it anymore. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Kyo. "Amu-chan?" he questioned.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun, I'm not trying to make an advance toward you." Amu said in a joking voice then continued, "You just need a hug and I can tell." Amu said. Kyo gave a sigh and hugged her back. "She was crazy anyway, Kyo-kun. Over possessive freak and a spoilt one at that."

"Yeah I know Amu-chan." He said as they let go of each other. "So," he continued, "Should we get back to the studio and see if Kyoto-sensei will let us dance?"

"I doubt she's still there she always wants to get home." Amu said a little disappointedly.

"We could always go to one of our houses or dance there." He supplied with an apologetic look.

"Hm, actually Kyo-kun I have my music and speakers in my bag. Why don't we just dance here?" Amu asked with a smile. She pulled out her music and speakers. Started up a song and they both danced out their frustrations. They didn't stop for quite awhile and when they did they heard a lot of clapping. Looking around the realized they had gained a crowd, it wasn't too big but they were still surprised. They gave a bow and sat down to watch the crowd disperse.

"So, Amu-chan I suppose your life is going well." Kyo said in a bitterly sarcastic voice.

"Well, something kind of bad happened but I wouldn't want to unload on you after what you've gone through." She said apologetically.

"Nah, it's okay. I know I'm the only one you can really talk to. By the look of your slightly blushing face it has something to do with that guy you love. Hotori-san right?" Kyo said, looking at her.

"Well, I realized I don't really love him, I can't really when I list what makes me love him. But something even worse happened." She said with a sigh.

"What?" He asked his curiosity peaked.

"That damned cat got me to like him somehow." She said in a disgusted tone.

"That's bad?" Kyo asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the guy who loves to tease me. The guy who messes with my head. The guy who is a complete jerk. I like him, I _like_ him. This sucks because he'll never lo… like me. He's just there to tease." Amu gave a little rant and then calmed down. "So, you want to come over to my house? We can hang out and eat junk food, it'll take your mind off of Amaya." She suggested.

"Sure, let's go." He said and they left for the train, Kyo called his parents and told them were he was going.

(At Amu's House)

"It's nice to hang out without have to worry about buying anything." Kyo said as the two watched T.V. and ate snacks.

"It must have been a lot of work to take care of her." Amu said absentmindedly. _Uh-oh did I just say the word?_ She thought. She slowly turned over to him and there was the tell-tail feather in his hair meaning Ryuu had changed with Kyo. She always did wonder why a feather was his symbol.

"Yeah, who needs her? She had too much energy anyway. Never could just sit and chill." He said with his eyes half closed, not even bothering to look at Amu. He had one leg up on the couch and his hand was slowly taking handfuls of chips out of a bag. Ryuu was reclining on his shoulder in the same position.

"Yeah, I guess." Amu said with a nervous smile.

"Hey Amu can I stay the night? I don't wanna have to get up and walk all the way to the train." He said while eating chips.

"No, I don't think so." Amu said trying not to laugh.

"Aw man, eh whatever." He said with a yawn, he closed his eyes and leaned back. A few moments later Ryuu fell asleep and Kyo was back to normal. "Heh, sorry Amu-chan." He said apologetically.

"No it's fine it was my fault anyway." Amu replied, shrugging. "I wonder what kind of transformation you two would make…." She wondered aloud.

"Ryuu would think it's too much work to transform even if we could." Kyo said laughing a little and sitting up normally, causing Ryuu to falloff his shoulder and wake up mid-air.

"I guess you're right…"Amu said still thinking.

"Hey, can you transform, Amu-chan?" Kyo said with much interest.

"Yeah, thanks to the humpty lock." Amu said, looking away.

"So what are your transformations, can you do them now?" Kyo asked excitedly. Just then Amu's mother walked in, she smiled at the two and walked off into the kitchen.

"I don't think I can right now, and it takes a lot of energy…" Amu said, Kyo looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw come on!" Kyo said looking at her pleadingly.

"No, what if my parents find out? Just hang around me long enough and you'll see them. I swear X-eggs practically seek me out." Amu said rolling her eyes. Just then her Charas heads shot over to the window where and X-egg could be seen off at a distance flying around.

"Amu-chan…." Miki said sheepishly.

Amu's head dropped and she said, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She sighed and stood up, opening the door. "Mom, me and Kyo are going on a walk!" she called out as the two left.

"Okay!" her mom called back as she left.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! The computer with this story on it was being used 24/7 I swear! Never got a chance on it, plus I was busy writing on the other computer which has a story I'm going to finish and then put up, you know so these kinds of things won't happen? Once again if you see any mistakes tell me!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**YES!! Happy time! just so you know I'm not lying in a ditch somewhere having my face chewed off by monitor lizards. That quote came from the front page of no rest for the wicked. Great online comic, go read it now. Kay well sorry for the long wait, the real world attacked immediately after the camping trip, and I was playing with photoshop on my new laptop. So enjoy this stupid not worth the wait chapter and you have my permission to severely beat me. If you can find me Ha HA! Oh one more thing, Ryuu's name means dragon, it's relevant, trust me. Yes well, stry timez nao. Oh my the lol cats have gotten to me….**

* * *

Amu ran, following her characters with Kyo right behind her. Lo and behold the x-egg was in an alleyway. Amu was about to transform with Ran but Miki got there first.

"My own heart, Unlock!" she called out as Miki fused with her. "Character transformation, Amulet Spade!" She turned toward the trapped X-egg, ready to immobilize it when she heard a noise behind her.

"Character transformation, Sleeping Dragon." She turned; hoping she wouldn't see what she knew was there. Kyo was standing there in a wrinkled black t-shirt and loose blue jeans. There was a black feather resting behind his ear and he was leaning against a wall, looking as careless and tired as possible. The x-egg took the opportunity of their shock to try and sneak past them

"Colorful canvas!" Amu shouted aiming for the egg. She missed. Kyo yawned and pulled the feather from behind his ear, tossing it at the egg.

"Dragon's feather." He said lazily. The feather drifted down and hit the egg, immobilizing it. Amu stared at the egg is disbelief for a moment before she took her chance.

"Negative heart, lock-on. Open heart!" With that, the egg was purified and their transformations became undone.

"What just happened?" Kyo asked his eyes wide.

"I think the power of the humpty lock caused you to transform. It's done that before actually, now all of my friends can transform." Amu said sheepishly.

"I have never felt lazier in my life." Kyo said with a smile. The two laughed. "Oh, I've got to catch the train, see you later Amu." He said and Amu nodded, they parted ways and Amu headed home.

"Who would've though Kyo would transform?" Ran said after they were inside.

"Yeah and what kind of a name is Sleeping Dragon?" Amu replied with a smile. The four girls laughed as they headed up to Amu's room. Amu checked the time on her clock and grabbed her wallet.

"Amu-chan where are we going, desu?" Suu asked as they headed out once again.

"I'm buying my stuff for the dance. I know a good place that sells a few swing dancing items." She said. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Amu turned into a store. She marveled at the shoes for a moment, knowing she couldn't afford a new pair. She then went on to the skirts. She found a nice pink one, the same color as her hair but passed it up. There was a silky black one she wanted but it seemed a little plain. She found a light gray one but quickly passed it as well; it was fancier and was a little pricey.

Then she found it. A blood red skirt with sequins in the shapes of flowers going up from the bottom, she grabbed it and ran to the dressing room. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She came out twirled and it was even swishier than her old black one. The price was actually reasonable. She decided to keep it and began looking for a shirt and she found a perfect match to it. A black top a lot like her old one but with sequin flowers in a similar pattern to her skirt, she tried them on together.

"Wow." Was all Ran could muster up.

"You're beautiful, desu!" Suu called out.

"Amazing, stunning, just great in everyway Amu-chan!" Miki said while circling the girl. Amu blushed and hurried back into the dressing room. She kept looking around and even took a look at some of the suits. She moved on looking at non-swing dancing related items. She grabbed a red rose hair clip. As she was heading for the cash register she saw someone leave with a suit, it was some random guy with blue hair.

_Wait, blue hair? It couldn't be, _She thought as she turned to look but he was already out of the store. She shrugged and paid for her items, groaning only when she counted the money left and realized she was basically broke. She headed home with her bag in hand.

"Oh Amu-chan, what have you got?" her mother asked as she walked in the door.

"I bought a few things for the dance on Friday." She replied.

"Dance? With boys?" her father screeched from another room. He came running in at the speed of light.

"Yes Papa, but I'll probably be going by myself." Amu said then added, "Or maybe with Kyo." Her father nodded but you could tell he wanted to lock Amu up until after the dance.

"Okay Amu-chan you have to show us what you're wearing, we have to approve you know." Her mother said pointedly.

"Are you sure? It really isn't that great…" She said. Her father gave her a suspicious look and she sighed. She went to her room to change. She put on the skirt top and her old shoes, which looked good with it. She put the rose hair clip in just above her ear and left her hair down. She headed downstairs trying to control her blush.

"Aw, Amu-chan that's so cute! You look stunning! Although it's a little weird don't you usually wear dresses to dances?" Her mother said smiling at Amu.

"Well, it's a theme dance…" She said nervously.

"What's the theme?" Her mother asked innocently not understanding why Amu was so nervous.

"Oh, just swing dancing. It's no big deal." She said using her 'cool and spicy' character to calm herself down.

"Swing dancing, huh? I used to do that when I was younger." Her mother said with another smile.

"What!" Amu practically yelled.

"Yep, I actually taught your father a little too. Hey do you want me to teach you some?" Her mother asked then added, "I'm not very good though."

Amu hung her head and gave a slight laugh. "No mama, I don't need you to."

"Oh don't be shy Amu-chan! Come on lets go. Papa put on some music!" Her mother called out dragging Amu into the middle of the living room while her father put on some music.

"No Mama, I really don't think this is a good idea." Amu protested but to no avail.

"Actually Amu-chan you should start by watching someone. Go sit on the couch and watch your father and I." She said motioning to the couch. Amu's father went up and they began dancing, although it was slower than what Amu was used to, she had to admit they weren't that bad. The two got into it and Amu was pretty sure they had forgotten about her.

"Nee-chan, dance with me!" Ami called out trying to imitate her parent's moves by herself.

"Uh Ami-chan I don't think it's a good idea…" Amu trailed off looking away.

"Please, please, please? I'll give you anything!" She whined.

"Amu-chan dance with your sister." Her mother called out. Amu sighed and got up grabbing her sisters' hands and leading her through an easy swing dancing movement. Her sister seemed overjoyed.

"Okay switch partners on three!" Her mother called out, looking at Amu. "One, two...Three!" She called out. Amu jumped over to her mother while her father did the same to Ami.

"Wow Mama you're better than I thought!" Amu said with a smile.

"Look at yourself Amu-chan! You're like an expert." Her mother said happily. Amu literally had to bite her tongue to keep herself from talking. Dancing always loosened her tongue. She realized now that telling her parents would be fine but they would tell everyone about it. That undoubtedly would be bad.

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL! FUN TIME!!**

"Amu-chi! Do you wanna go get ice cream with me?" Yaya asked Amu as they walked out of the building.

"No I have to be somewhere today." Amu said apologetically.

"But Amu-chi, you never have time anymore!" Yaya whined. Her characters nodded.

"Sorry Yaya-chan maybe next time!" Amu called as she rushed off to the train.

"You know Amu-chan you really do a lot of practicing for something you refuse to use." Ran pointed out.

"Well, I..." Amu trailed off.

"Could it be that you like spending time with Kyo more than your other friends?" Miki said in a questioning voice.

"It's not that...I just love dancing and this way my weekends are free because I've had swing dancing all week. I can't explain it really swing dancing relieves my stress. That's the best way to put it." She said, shrugging.

When she got the dance studio she saw the strange guy with the glasses and hat leaving again. She noticed he was wearing swing-dancing shoes this time. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she entered the studio. She greeted her teacher and went to change, Kyo got there just after her. They both changed and Kyo was out first.

"Wow you changed before Amu." Kyoto said in an impressed voice. Amu's character giggled knowing why Amu was taking so long. They knew she just couldn't decide...

Amu burst out of the room with a huge blush on her face, wearing her new swing dancing clothes. "Amu-chan, what's with the clothes?" Kyo said cautiously.

"I want to try them out when I'm dancing before wearing them to the dance." She said quietly. Her chara's stifled laughter.

"Oh yeah the dance! Who are you going with anyway?" He said excitedly.

"Oh, well, umm. I'm kind of going with, well no one." She said looking away.

"Really? What about Hotori-san?" Kyo said innocently.

"He asked Yaya-chan so she could come to the dance." Amu said a little sadly.

"Oh." Kyo said, looking away. He sounded a little more depressed than he should have. _Maybe Kyo-kun likes... No he's only met her once and he was with Amaya then... but still, it is a possibility._ "So, what about Tsukiyomi-san then?" He asked, perking up.

"I wouldn't go with him in a million years!" Amu exclaimed loudly.

"I thought you liked him?" Kyo said in a confused voice.

"Just a little, a little! But anyway he wouldn't ask me and he only teases me. He would never like me." She said with a tone of finality.

"Oh you just gave me an idea! They aren't going to only play swing during the dance, since not everyone knows how to swing, so why don't you practice with some other music?" Kyoto-sensei suggested. They'd done this before so they nodded.

After their break, when Amu and Kyo were about to dance again, Amu walked up to her teacher and said, "Kyoto-sensei there is this song that I've been listening to a lot. It's very fast paced and I'd like to practice with it. Do you think we could?"

"If you have the c.d. with you." Her teacher said. Amu ran over to her backpack and pulled out the c.d. She rushed over to Kyoto and she put the C.D. in.

"It's track number one." Amu said. She walked over to Kyo and smiled at him, he gave her a weird look and then the music started. The two danced and made few mistakes. Amu started was smiling the whole time. They took a break right after that song.

"Wow Amu-chan what was that?" Kyo asked in bewilderment.

"Just a little Irish punk-rock." Amu said with a smile, "I love that song for some odd reason."

"So Amu-chan, how about I go with you to the dance? Friends only of course." Kyo said, taking a drink of water.

"Actually it would relieve a lot of pressure for me. I kind of told my friends I would be asking you. I had to say something quick without being seen as the loser who couldn't get a date, sorry." Amu said apologetically.

"It's fine." Kyo said and took another drink of water.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd lame ending. Sorry for the utter un-worthiness of this chapter. Oh well I think we only have one or two chapters left. Enjoy while it lasts, and remember, if you kill or severely maim me for being so late, the next chapter will be even later. Oh and Ichigo to Koneko won't be updated for awhile longer, I'm having super writers block!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

YAY I'm back! I've been a little lazy, a little writers blocked, a little overwhelmed, and a little hopeless because I accidentally deleted the new chapter for this. Enjoy lot's o' amuto and Amu being an emotional teen!!!Oh and for clarification the dance is Saturday, not Friday. I have to go back and fix that. Thanks KeikoHayasaka for asking if I was dead, whch kicked me back into shape out of embarrassment. EVERYONE LOVES YOU NOW KEIKOHAYASAKA!!!!!  
**

Amu woke up early completely on her own. Today was the dance and she was up at seven. The dance didn't start until eight tonight. Amu was incredibly apprehensive, thinking it might be better to just not go.

She made her way downstairs and made herself some breakfast, her chara's weren't even awake yet. Apparently to everyone else today was a nice day to be lazy and sleep in. Amu sighed and walked around the house, doing random little things to calm her nerves. Eventually everyone woke up, except for her chara's, who seemed to be particularly lazy today. Amu was thankful for the quiet and asked to go for a walk. Her parents gave permission almost instantly and Amu left.

Her feet carried her around, she window shopped for a while and finally, about an hour later headed for the park. She walked for a while, wandering until her feet brought her _there._

The many steps that led up to the place she had first seen Ikuto playing his violin, that sweet and sad melody. She climbed the stairs and sat at the top, near to the place Ikuto had once played.

'_He doesn't like me, I know it. If he did he would have said something…well he has said a lot of things… but he's such a joker he doesn't mean any of it. He just thinks of me a stupid kid that's fun to joke with. That's worse than being friends. Ugh, I wish I had never realized I liked him.'_

Amu sighed outwardly did her best not to let herself get worked up. That's when she heard it.

"You're in my spot." The deep voice said, with a slight teasing edge. Amu took a deep breath and walked over about four feet. She knew she should have just left but something kept her there. Ikuto was staring at her and she could feel it. What she didn't know about was the concerned look on his face; he didn't even know he was showing it.

_What's wrong with her? Something to do with kiddy king probably or maybe even someone else, Ikuto_ wondered as he pulled out his violin. He played the very first note of his song and she jumped. She knew the tune so well

_I will not give in I will not give in, _Amu thought, wanting to turn around and look at the beautiful handiwork of the man playing as she sat there, seemingly uninterested.

Ikuto faltered on a note in the song he'd created when he realized he wouldn't get a response. Amu flinched a little when he did so. He gave up with a sigh and switched the tune. He began the song he had played as Amu sung in accompaniment. This time she turned to him.

"Sing, Amu." He said, holding back a smile.

"But, I, um…" she tried to speak but was thwarted by her brain-turned-mush.

"Sing, Amu." Ikuto said again with a little more ferocity. Amu complied, starting slowly and quietly, building until she was belting out the tune as Ikuto played, matching the notes perfectly.

"So, why are you here?" Amu asked once they were finished and Ikuto was packing up.

"A little practice before practice." He said, not explaining what he might mean. Amu looked at him questioningly. "So Amu how has my little kitten been?" he said, putting his face right next to hers, so they were only an inch apart.

"Kitten?" Amu said, eyes wide and blush firmly planted on her face. She had actually amazed herself by being able to control her speech.

"Aw, you didn't even stutter. Nice blush though, perverted kid." He replied jokingly as he pulled back and grabbed his violin. He began to walk off, but not before the passing comment "See you tonight, kid." Then he was gone.

Amu almost collapsed. She turned and started on her way home. _Kid, I'll always be a kid to him. That's all I am. What did he mean by 'see you toni-' oh, oh no. He's going to the dance. Why is he going to the dance! He's just going to tease me. Jerk. Tease me and call me a kid so that I can lose it and freak out. He can't be the kind of guy to just go. Oh why?_

She walked into her house and went straight to her room, for the comfort of her Characters. They rushed up to her as soon as she opened the door.

"Amu-chan where did you go?" Ran said in a worried tone.

"I just went for a walk guys, calm down." Amu replied with a smile.

"Amu-chan what's wrong, desu?" Suu asked immediately, somehow able to see past Amu's smile.

"Wow, Suu you really know me." She replied, hanging her head for a moment in amazement. "Okay, Listen… I went out on a walk to calm me nerves and saw Ikuto. He called me a kid, because that is what I am to him." She said, her voice breaking a little near the end.

"At least you don't have to see him at the dance." Miki said, trying to comfort her.

"He's going to the dance." She said hanging her head again.

"Oh, um sorry Amu-chan." Miki said, thinking the same thing as everyone else, that Ikuto wasn't the type to just go to dances.

**6:30**

"Oh, Amu-chan your first dance!" her mother said excitedly as she began curling Amu's hair. Then she started on her make-up.

**7:30**

"Oh Amu-chan you look just perfect!" her mother exclaimed as Amu came out fully clothed. She was putting the final touches on everything now, holding back her father as he tried to take pictures much too early.

"Onee-chan looks great!" Ami exclaimed analyzing Amu from every side. Amu retreated to the bathroom where Miki helped her finish everything.

Finally she was ready. Her hair was worn down with loose curls circling her head. The red rose hair clip found a place just above her ear. Her eyeliner was light and her shadow was a cheery red that brought out her honey eyes well. Her lips were a beautiful red that matched the skirt almost perfectly.

**7:45**

"So Amu-chan, who are you going with?" her mother asked casually as her fathers head shot up over the bird magazine he was reading.

"Kyo-kun, it's just as friends though." Amu replied nervously.

"Oh, I see. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Midori asked, a little concerned.

"Not anymore." Amu replied bitterly.

"Will he be picking you up?" her mother asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know" she replied wistfully, staring out the window and thinking of a boy with blue hair.

**7:50**

A knock on the door. Amu ran over and answered it and there stood Kyo, Ryuu perched on his shoulder, obviously he had been forced into formal wear. Amu hadn't even thought of her characters, she looked around but they were nowhere to be seen. She led Kyo inside where they sat on the couch, sitting awkwardly for a moment.

Suddenly there was a burst of motion as a magazine hit the floor and her father was standing above her with his camera taking pictures.

"My little sparrow is all grown up! I need pictures! Amu-chan stand up! Oh and you too Kyo-kun! We must get a few pictures together!" he shouted. And thus the last ten minutes passed before departure.

The two had to walk, it wasn't that far too the school and Kyo couldn't drive. For a reason Amu didn't care to ask about, Ryuu had stayed behind. Amu had bought the tickets beforehand and done the paperwork so she could bring Kyo, brought in with not a minute to spare beforehand.

The two entered together at 8:13 and already the room was crowded with people. They hadn't started the swing yet, but she had heard that they would at some point play only swing music. Most people were mingling, none were dancing, and a few were being wallflowers. Amu spotted her friends over on the other side of the room and the two made their way over.

"Amu-chi!" an excited Yaya exclaimed with a smile. Then she turned her attention toward Kyo and let out a squeal. "Yaya didn't know Kyo-kun was coming as well!" she cried happily.

The boys smiled at her and Nadeshiko greeted her warmly. Tadase was wearing a normal suit but Kukai's had a more swing look to it. Both were black. Nadeshiko was wearing a gray colored swing dancing outfit much like Amu's with pink flowers dancing across it, Yaya wore a pink one also like Amu's though it was decked out with sequins and fur trimmed to make it look as cute as possible.

"Wow Amu-chan, you look amazing." Nadeshiko said in awe. Amu blushed and smiled and the group talked for a while.

Eventually people began dancing, some danced regularly and a few were doing some swing dancing moves, Amu envied their bravery. Eventually Nadeshiko pushed Kukai off, but not to dance, they disappeared through the crowd. Tadase took Yaya out to the floor and Kyo and Amu were left alone.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment, but Amu was burning at ask a question that had been nagging her mind since she got here. Kyo had been looking at Yaya a lot, unless Amu was imagining it.

"So…" Amu began slyly, giving Kyo a sidelong glance, "You wouldn't happen to, oh I don't know, _like_ Yaya-chan, would you?"

Kyo practically jumped out of his skin, he stuttered a moment, took a breath and spoke, "You know me too well Amu-chan." He sighed and smiled at her. The two stood there a moment when a new song blared on the speakers, it had a fast beat and was obviously genuine swing music.

"**This is for any of you out there who now how to really swing!" **a voice said over a microphone. Amu and Kyo were just itching to go out there, but like always Amu didn't want to reveal anything. A few people had started to dance as fast as they could, doing all kinds of tricks.

Then a different couple came up and they were good, great even. But Amu and Kyo knew they could do better. Amu lost her resolve when people opened up an area for the two strangers and clapped. Amu grabbed Kyo's hand and rushed out. He smiled at her, and they walked to the open spot, the two stopped dancing to watch and Amu and Kyo tapped their feet then exploded into motion, twisting and turning, doing tricks. Amu let out a laugh. Who cares what people thought? This was something she loved and she suddenly felt stupid for ever thinking she couldn't show it to her friends.

She was going to enter contests and everything. Her parents would know, everyone would! She was also glad in a way that Kyo had broken up with Amaya. Without that she never would have been able to do this, to let go. The two danced until the end of the song. The strangers who had begun dancing gaped at them, as well as other people in the crowd.

'So cool!' 'Wow Hinamori-san is better than ever' Who's that cute boy with her?' 'Amazing!' The whispers were heard as Amu and Kyo bowed then walked off laughing and joking as they went to get a beverage.

"Amu-chan!" a familiar voice called, but one she hadn't heard in awhile.

"Utau-chan!" Amu said excitedly. Utau had recently gone on a trip and had just come back to school only a week ago. She was wearing a dress, with a swishy bottom that made it very swing-ish. It was a deep purple that brang out her eyes. Her hair was in pigtails as usual, though curled.

"Wow Amu-chan where did you learn to do that?" She said excitedly, her amazement had broken her character.

"I've been doing it for a couple of years actually, just kept it myself I suppose." Amu replied shyly.

"It was…pretty cool. It would be interesting to see how you'd dance to my songs." Utau said, slowly regaining her composure.

"We'll have to look into that." Amu replied with a smile.

"So, umm, have you seen…umm Kukai-kun?" Utau asked timidly, though still trying to act uncaring. Suddenly Amu knew exactly where Nadeshiko had dragged Kukai off.

"Hmm, last time I saw him he was heading out into the crowd with Nadeshiko. I think they were looking for you." Amu said with a smile, then added quietly. "You haven't seen Ikuto have you?"

Utau narrowed her eyes a little, she had moved on but still felt protective over her brother. "No, I didn't think he was coming, why?" she said, trying to keep the icy-ness out of her tone.

"Oh, no reason. Why don't you go and find Kukai?" Amu said changing the subject back and Utau gave off the slightest hint of a blush. She turned away and walked off.

Soon Amu and Kyo returned to the dance floor and gave another performance, although they were a little less energetic and got less attention. Still a circle had formed around them. When they were done there was a little clapping. As the two walked off a voice right behind them spoke.

"Out of the closet, I see."

* * *

**WOO HOO! I'm back baby! I hope I remember the outfit I just imagined Ikuto wearing…he looks great in it in my head. Oh my the hat…THE HAT! Its funny. And oddly smexy looking in my mind. You have to wait to find out. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be short and fill in what the hell the chara's are doing! Please review!

* * *

  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

S****o here's the short mini chapter that tells us what the characters are up too. It'll probably be very short…I don't know yet I haven't written it. Oh one more thing….I don't want to mislead you, I have weird tastes……The outfit Ikuto is wearing might not look hot to you. At all, however you won't know that until next chapter time….on with the story.

* * *

  
**

You have to give your commoners a break once in awhile. Kiseki had planned this 'meeting' to correspond with the dance on purpose. He had called it a meeting but told the others to dress up as fancy as possible, 'almost as if it were a royal ball in his honor' he had told them. He had made sure to invite every character he could get a hold of. He sighed and finished the decorations, mumbling about how decorating wasn't 'something a king should have to do'.

The party was being held in the high school in a room close to the room the dance was being held at. Kiseki had filched some food from the party for the occasion. He finally finished the decorations and waited on his small throne he had set up on the table.

Ran, Miki and Suu arrived first. Miki had to do serious drawing and using her abilities until they were all three satisfied with their outfits. Miki's hair was free of everything except for a small spade clip above her ear. She had light blue gloves that went all the way to just below her shoulder. Her sisters had bullied her into wearing a dress, although she had to admit she looked good. Her dress was as long as her feet and a dark blue that contrasted her gloves, but the center was a light blue that matched them. It was laced up with a bright blue in the front and back. It was strapless and showed some of her back where the laces were.

Ran had taken forever to get her outfit done; she was always changing her mind. Eventually she had settled with a knee-length dress in a dark pink that matched the stripes on the visor she usually wore. It had lighter spots of pink all over that matched the light pink of her usual outfit. There was a silky ribbon around the dress that matched the dots tied at the side in a bow. Her hair was parted down the middle and curled around her face. The straps on her dress were connected to small hearts on the front and back of her dress.

Suu had created her outfit easily. Hardly needing any time and making Miki draw it on a whim. The dress was floor length, like Miki's but it poofed around the middle just enough. It was a dark green that matched her usual outfit, but had a stripe down the middle in an almost-white green. The lighter green stripe was covered in small bright green clovers. The dress had small poofy sleeves and a v-neck. Her shoulder length hair was let down, its natural curl bouncing as she moved. There was a much smaller than usual clover in her hair.

All three girls wore necklaces the corresponded to their color and shape. Their eyes sparkled as they walked in.

Immediately after them came Ryuu and Daichi, both in suits. Diachi's was dark green a green tie and Ryuu's was black with a dark green tie. The two had left their hair as usual and had escorted the girls here.

Next came Pepe, wearing a hat with bunny ears and a baby-pink dress that was fluffy at the bottom and had a slightly darker ribbon that tied in the back. She looked in every way like a young child that was dressed up for a special occasion but refused to take off her hat.

The party had already started when Yoru arrived. Kiseki had, in fact, invited the cat, after Ran, Miki, and Suu had begged, stating that he was their friend. To everyone's great surprise he came, and to everyone's even greater surprise he had dressed up. He wore a black suit with a dark blue undershirt and darker blue tie. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and more like a dignified cat than the kitten he acted like. Miki was the first to laugh.

"Stop it, nya!" Yoru protested angrily, but the poor girl couldn't keep it in. Her laughter spawned more laughter so that even Kiseki was laughing. "Fine, nya. I'll leave then, and I can take this ridiculous outfit off, nya." He mumbled turning away while blushing a little. Miki's laughter died down until she stopped. Her sisters slowly followed suit. Miki, as soon as she was done laughing, rushed over to Yoru.

"Yoru, please stay. I'm sorry I laughed." She said sincerely.

"Yeah Yoru I'm sorry too!" Ran called out.

"Me too, desu" Suu said afterward.

Yoru sighed and turned around, "Alright, nya but you guys owe me! I want some catnip." He said, crossing his arms. Everyone nodded and the party picked up again. Yoru mostly ate and talked, or used his claws to itch his wrists, which were hidden under the cuffs. Eventually his cuffs became shredded tatters but he didn't much care.

As the night wore on, many of the characters began to dance. Daichi and Ran started it, and then Pepe and Suu began taking turns dancing with Ryuu. Miki had somehow got Kiseki to dance and Yoru was left all alone. As he sat by the food his ears began to droop at the sight of Kiseki and Miki. Something was getting on his nerves about those two. Suddenly a voice behind him spoke.

"Would you like to dance?" it asked, giggling quickly followed afterward. He turned his head and there stood Temari, apparently having just arrived and forgotten about beforehand. Her hair was left down, and her Kimono was much fancier. The colors were brighter, there was a silk ribbon tied about her waist, and lace peeked out in places. She looked positively gorgeous. However Yoru seemed rather neutral to the effect.

"Sure, nya" he said, giving her a halfhearted smile. He thought she was amazingly good at dancing, not that Yoru knew much about her or her owner. Temari noticed the few looks Miki was giving her and Yoru, slightly jealous but very quick as she tried to keep her eyes on Kiseki. Temari smiled knowingly.

She began to speak as they twirled during a slow song. "I know you like Miki." She said pointedly.

"I…umm…" Yoru tried to speak but was caught off guard.

Temari giggled and continued, "Ask her to dance after the next song, she's been dancing with Kiseki mostly, only twice with Ryuu."

"I can't just ask her, nya" Yoru whined.

"**Yes you can.**" She replied, eyes gleaming and glaring at him. Yoru gulped and nodded.

After the song ended, Yoru ran up to Miki and quickly asked her to dance, managing not to look behind him in fright when he could feel Temari staring.

"Of…Course" Miki replied, trying to keep the slight blush off of her face. The next song started out and they were dancing, away from Kiseki.

"Thieving feline." He whispered and stalked away angrily to sit on his throne, where he stayed for the rest of the night while Miki and Yoru twirled on and on.

**

* * *

AWWWW CUTE!!!! Yay Temari, apparently your good at matchmaking!!!!!! I wonder who she danced with for the rest of the night…the world may never know… woo alright I hope you enjoyed this. Full chapter and probably last chapter will be up soon. Maybe Monday or Tuesday!!!

* * *

  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY!! It's time for the awsomeness chapter of fullness and climactic thingies! Yaya suppertime! Woo hoo okay yeah whatever. And just as a warning Ikuto might not look hot to you guys I'm a weird person…who enjoys hats. Well then on with the story.**

Amu froze in her tracks, knowing that voice. She stood for a moment to look at Ikuto. He was leaning against a wall, his head facing down. He wore a dark blue suit, in every way a swing dancing costume in the fanciest way. Like a classic gangster but instead of black with lines it was solid dark blue. His undershirt was black and he had a skinny dark blue tie. Then there was the hat. It was dark blue to match the suit, with a wide brim around it. It had a black band above the brim and a large dark blue feather poking out of it. Then he looked up at her.

_**(AN:don't get the picture? Search zoot suit in google images)**_

If he hadn't dressed up so well then maybe she would have laughed, but even she admitted he looked more hot than ridiculous. She stared at him, locking eyes unblinkingly.

_She thinks I look ridiculous, because I do! Why did I ever try to impress her with this?_

"Wow Tsukiyomi-san that must have cost a fortune. Wish I had that kind of money." Kyo replied, smiling. "Well Amu, I'm going to go get something to drink." He continued and left, Amu barely noticing the fact.

"So Amu, would you like to dance?" Ikuto asked, looking at her in _that _way.

"Ikuto…." Amu began looking at him. "I'm going to be brutally honest, I don't know whether to laugh or swoon." She stated.

Ikuto stood up fully, now a head taller than her and looked down. "Are you saying I'm hot?" he questioned in _that_ voice.

"I…Umm…well…NO!" she practically yelled, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well I was going to say something about you but now I guess I'd rather not." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, wait I want to know now!" Amu said, angrily.

"You have to be honest first, do you think I look _hot_?" Ikuto said teasingly. Amu crossed her arms as she weighed her losses and gains if she answered.

"Yes." She said quietly looking away.

"Yes, what Amu? And please do speak louder." Ikuto said, teasingly almost to the point of laughing.

"Yes you look hot Ikuto." Amu said resignedly, still turned away from him.

"Thanks, perverted kid." He replied teasingly again. Amu kept her voice steady despite the sting of the comment.

"I'm not the perverted one here, Ikuto! You are so aggravating!" she said, glaring at him. "Now, hold your end of the bargain and tell me what you were going to say."

"Nope, after that I think you owe me more." Ikuto replied with a smirk.

"What? But…I…what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"You have to dance with me." Ikuto stated.

"Well, you dressed up nice but can you dance at all?" Amu asked.

**___other things going on.**

Kyo heard their conversation and walked right by them straight up to the guy at who was in control of the music, who was looking quite bored.

"Could you play a song for me?" Kyo asked.

"Not taking requests, sorry." The man replied.

"I have five bucks, and the c.d. it's on." Kyo said quickly.

"Alright hand it over and tell me what track." The man said eagerly.

"Track number one." Kyo replied, handing the money and disc over. The man smiled and put the disc in, waiting for the next song to be over. Kyo walked away, seeing Amu and Ikuto headed over to the dace floor together. He walked on to find Yaya. There was just something about her…

**___back with everyone's favorite couple**

Amu and Ikuto were waiting for the next song. Amu was wondering if Ikuto could dance that well and Ikuto was wondering exactly how he got her to agree so easily. There were whispers around them as people recognized who they were. Then the song started and Amu was shocked _it couldn't be._

There was no mistaking that tapping noise and she smiled devilishly.

"Amu, I'm only in the intermediate class." Ikuto warned, suddenly afraid of messing up.

_**(AN:The song is Devils dance floor by flogging molly. Look it up and listen)**_

_Her breath began to speak  
As she stood right in front of me  
The color of her eyes  
Were the color of insanity  
Crushed beneath her wave  
Like a ship, I could not reach her shore  
We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor_

They started out with slow steps. Amu was a little nervous; she had never danced with Ikuto before so they had nothing planned out. They could only figure out what to do through silent communication.

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

They exploded into action at the chorus. Ikuto wasn't as good as her but he was doing great. They went through a few more slow versus then the chorus. Thus the interlude began. It was all musical instruments and this was the heaviest part of the dance. There was no slower versus to allow them a bit of a rest. With only a few faltering step mostly from Ikuto, but some from Amu, they made it through.

_The apple now is sweet  
Oh much sweeter than it ought to be  
Another little bite  
I don't think there is much hope for me  
The sweat beneath her brow  
Travels all the way  
An' headin' south  
This bleedin' heart's cryin'  
Cause there's no way out_

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

Thus the song ended and the two, breathing heavily left the floor smiling.

"Well you can definitely dance, Ikuto. However not nearly as well as I can." Amu said as they sat down.

"How mean, you didn't avoid my feet the whole time either, Amu" Ikuto pointed out.

"Well, that was because I didn't have anything planned with you. It was a 'whim dance' so it was a little harder. By the way you were holding a little tight when you flipped me." Amu complained, with a slight blush.

"Aw, Amu you know you liked it." Ikuto teased, causing Amu to become even redder.

"Well…umm…anyway tell me what you think of me already!" Amu yelled, changing the subject. Ikuto smirked and was about to talk when Amu's friends rushed up and cut him off.

"Wow Amu-chan! We were looking for you after the first dance. Why didn't you tell us?" It was Nadeshiko speaking

"Amu-chi! That was great! Yaya wants to learn too!" Yaya practically screamed.

"Hinamori-san, that was amazing!" Tadase said, making Amu blush just slightly.

"Amu, Your dance with Tsukiyomi-san was a little faltering. I knew he wasn't going to get as good as you over a short period of time, but I saw you misstep more than once." Kyo was speaking now. The only person missing was Kukai.

"Shut it Kyo-kun. Nadeshiko, thank you and I was embarrassed, Tadase-kun, thank you as well. And Yaya-chan, if you want to learn, I'm sure Kyo could teach you something." Amu smiled devilishly and pushed Kyo toward Yaya. Both blushed lightly and were on their way to the dance floor.

"Did Yamaguchi-san say something about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase asked suspiciously.

"Yo, Kiddy King, right here." Ikuto said, leaning against the wall again, Nadeshiko and Tadase turned, surprised to see him there. Ikuto then grabbed Amu's arm and was off, soon they were outside and Amu had no idea how they got there. Tadase's distant shouts were blocked by the noise of the dance.

"Ikuto…?" Amu questioned, looking at him.

"I didn't feel like fighting today I guess." Ikuto replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, you were going to tell me.." Amu was cut off.

" 'What I think of you.' right? I never said it was about what I think of you, it's just about you." Ikuto teased. Amu opened her mouth but Ikuto cut her off, "Well, then what do I think of you? To be honest, you're stubborn and annoying, but also caring, understanding, loving and you look exceptionally beautiful tonight.. What I'm saying here, Amu, I'm going to put it in simpler terms so you can understand the meaning," he jokingly added then continued, "Is that I love you. You are the person I'm interested in. Now please, believe me this time."

Amu was speechless; his voice had held that joking quality until that very last sentence. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't pull back or respond in any way. When he pulled up she just stared, dumbfounded. Ikuto made no noise, he didn't even smirk, he just searched her eyes, looking for confirmation.

"I, umm, Ikuto?" Amu questioned, looking up at him. Her mind was blank, all feelings and thoughts were gone. She was emotionally overloaded. With Ikuto staring at her she could see the slight sadness in his eyes. _He must be thinking I don't love him,_ and with that thought her emotional banks burst releasing a tumult of emotions.

"Ikuto!" She cried out startling him a little. It wasn't an angry cry though, it was happy. She launched herself at him. Hugging him she looked up at him with a beet red face and teary eyes. Their faces leaned together and they kissed, both sides reveling in the acceptance.

Amu pulled back first, embarrassed beyond belief. "Ikuto...I can't believe it. I never thought you could like me. You always calling me a kid and..." Amu trailed off, looking down and then up at him again her tone heightened with an incredible anger. "Always calling me a kid! Do you know how much it hurt? How you teased me? How I felt like you could never love me, I was just a play-thing? You are an incredibly idiotic person!" She screamed surprising him

"Amu, about that, I really didn't know. However there is another thing. You are like a kid, to other people. If they see us they will think...things. I don't know exactly how you feel about that....I need to know if you...want to...wait." Ikuto said, trying to keep his cool.

"Are. You. Kidding? Do you know how long I've already been waiting? I love you Ikuto," The last few words came with difficulty, and then she continued, "I don't care what anyone thinks anymore."

**More resolutiony resolution later! Sorry about the super lateness, we just got Spore for our computer and my brother won't relinquish the computer for anything and I couldn't stop myself from playing a little. YAY! So close to the end! Next chapter will be IT! The end all done no more swing, baby, swing. I'm so glad I'm about to finally finish a story! Next up is Ichigo to Koneko!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahem hello all, I hope you enjoy this final chapter, which came with much difficulty. I know its been a long time but just be glad I didn't go with the note I had written in my frustration saying the last chapter would be the uh…last chapter. So this one is going to be short. It's the last chapter, enjoy it and don't murder me.**

"The winners of the regional lindy hop adult swing dancing competition are…" the announcer paused as he opened the letter, creating as much suspense as he could before loudly proclaiming, "Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" A roaring applause broke out among the spectators. "The second place winners are Yuiki Yaya and Yamaguchi Kyo!" the applause grew, and the third place winner was all but drowned out.

"I told you we'd win, Kyo-kun. I was always better than you." An older, twenty year old Amu said after the ceremony, sticking her tongue out at the male second place winner.

"Amu-chan, you should know that Yaya-chan and I let you win." Kyo replied, huggin Yaya close to him as she blushed and nodded.

"Don't listen to them Amu. We were far superior." Ikuto said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Hinamori-san, you did great!" a red faced Tadase said, rushing through the crowd to meet the four.

"Thank you Tadase-kun, but we had some real competition." Amu replied, turning her head to look at Kyo and Yaya.

"I wouldn't exactly call them competition, Amu." Ikuto said, pulling Amu closer to him protectively, causing her to break out in a blush. Luckily she had already let her mid-back length pink hair down and used it to hide the blush. She had learned, as her hair got longer, that it was the perfect color to hide her blushing and did it best when a little longer.

"You guys did a great job as well." Tadase said to Yaya and Kyo, seemingly ignoring Amu and Ikuto.

"Thanks, but it's so hot in here, Yaya wants to go outside. Kyo-kun can we, please?" Yaya looked up at her dance partner and boyfriend with a pleading look he nodded and the two walked off.

"Ikuto-kun, you did so great!" Utau, who had just arrived through the crowd, said with a beaming smile.

"Great job Hinamori! I knew you had that fighting spirit!" Kukai said, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Your dancing was amazing Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said with a soft smile.

The couple smiled at all the praise they were getting before suggesting that they all go outside and follow Yaya and Kyo's example.

"Woohoo! Go Yaya!" Kukai yelled out. The group had stepped outside only to find Yaya and Kyo making out. The two broke apart, both sides blushing intensely.

"Kukai-kun!" Utau scolded, hitting him upside the head.

"What, you wanna do it too?" Kukai asked innocently.

"Hmf." Utau said, turning away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Kyo-kuuuun!" Yaya said in her baby voice, apparently blaming Kyo for being caught.

"Y-you're the one who asked me too in your baby voice!" Kyo protested.

"Well, Kyo always has liked demanding women." Amu said with a devilish smile. Kyo scoffed and looked away.

"So where are we having the victory party?" Kukai asked.

"Ikuto was thinking about having it at our house, in fact, Suu has been making food since this morning." Amu said, sighing. After a little more joking, the victorious group set out, on their way to Amu and Ikuto's house.

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru cried out when the door opened. "Did you win, nya?" he asked.

"What kind of a question is that, of course we did." He replied in a bored tone. Suddenly Ran Miki and Su rushed in, greeting everyone. Tadase, Kukai and Nadeshiko had all lost their character into their hearts already. Iru and Eru had left Utau to become someone else's chara's although they often visited her. Pepe was still around because Yaya couldn't bear to leave her and was always a baby character. Ryuu had gone away but apparently often came back out when he got bored.

Miki and Yoru had refused to leave and be separated forever and Ran and Suu didn't want to leave Miki by herself. They decided that they would continue to help Amu and because Amu still believed in them they were able too. Ikuto still often desired to be free of responsibility like a cat, enabling Yoru to stay. Ikuto desire to be free now came from his responsibility as a swing-dancing teacher along with Amu and Amu was sometimes left to teach by herself.

The party continued long into the night, everyone having a blast. Someone dared Kukai and Utau to kiss, the two, though still denying any feelings, couldn't back down from a challenge. Ikuto somehow got Tadase all worked up causing Kiseki to make his first appearance in a year as Tadase went 'king'. Eru and Iru visited once causing more mayhem and by morning Amu and Ikuto had a huge mess to clean up, with the help of Suu of course.

Amu and Ikuto sadly didn't win the national swing dancing competition, but they did get third in it. During the ceremony Ikuto proposed to Amu. Another incredible few parties ensued, another victory party (they did at least get third), a bachelors party, a bechelorette's, and then the reception. After Kyo declined Ami became Amu's maid of honor, Yaya caught the bouquet and was next on the list, Kukai and Utau FINALLY hooked up, and even Tadase found someone.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Everything was a little hectic wasn't it? There are probably loads of grammar mistakes but I'll check those later. Love you readers!**


End file.
